


Baby Baby

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Lucifer Shorties [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Newborns are a joy, right?





	Baby Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



"Horns." Chloe yelped. "He has _horns_?" 

Lucifer cradled their son. He seemed entranced by the baby, making silly faces. "Of course he has horns, darling! He is my son - well, our son but _my_ son!" 

"But he's a baby, not a...not a goat!" 

He turned toward her, a frown marring his face. "No goats! No references to them. Nothing. Our son is not a goat." 

Chloe waved at the kid in Lucifer's arms. "But he has hooves! I gave birth to some shapechanging devil child?" 

"Baa!" their goat-son bleated - 

\- Chloe jerked awake, panting, "Nightmare!" and glad of it.


End file.
